disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Jungle Book Franchise
This is the species of animals found in films and television shows of The Jungle Book Franchise except for Talespin The Jungle Book (1967) Mammals *Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Sambar (Rusa unicolor) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) * Pantanal Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris)* * Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum)* * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wolfdog (Canis lupus × Canis lupus familiaris)* * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur Catta)* * Geoffrey's Spider Monkey* * White-Headed Gibbon * White-Faced Capuchin Monkey * Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) Birds * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undaltus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) Mammals * Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Human (Homo sapiens) *Asiatic/Iranian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus)* *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Ussuri Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Northern Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis)* *Thomas's Langur (Presbytis thomasi)* *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Chousingha/Four-Horned Antelope (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx)* *Bharal/Himalayan Blue Sheep (Pseudois nayaur) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus)* *Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus)* *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta)* *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Hamadryas baboon* Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Large-Billed Crow (Corvus macrorhynchos) * Asiatic ostrich (Struthio asiaticus)†''' * Military Macaw (Ara militaris)* * Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus)* *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus)* *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus)* *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) * Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wolfdog (Canis lupus × Canis lupus familiaris)* * Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) - Alaskan Malamute * Chital (Axis axis) * Domestic Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee bubalis) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii)* * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx)* * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta)* * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas)* * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) * Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) * North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum)* * Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis mephitis)* Birds * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii)* * Blue & Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Hexaprotodon sivalensis† *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis)* *Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) *Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus)* *Gray Slender Loris (Loris lydekkerianus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza)* *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae)* *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao)* *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis)* *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus)* *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) * Green Pond Frog (Euphlyctis hexadactylus) *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book (2016) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus)†* *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Northern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca leonina) *Western Hoolock Gibbon (Hoolock hoolock) *Gee's Golden Langur (Trachypithecus geei) *Nilgiri Langur (Trachypithecus johnii) *Gigantopithecus blacki'† *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Nilgai/Blue Bull (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Red & White Giant Flying Squirrel (Petaurista alborufus) *Small Indian Civet (Viverricula indica) *Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso)* *Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops) *Great Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Asian Fly-Bluebird (Irena puella) *Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater (Merops philippinus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Budgerigar (''Melopsittacus undulatus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Reticulated Python (Malayopython reticulatus) * Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * European Tree Frog (Hyla arborea)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. †This species are extinct. Gallery Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Category:Species List Category:The Jungle Book (1967) Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals Category:Asian Animals